


The Metamorphosis

by sportamayor



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Sports Candy, vape shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportamayor/pseuds/sportamayor
Summary: When vaping goes wrong





	

Milfy's Vape Shop was located in a sketchy alleyway out of the main drag of Lazytown. It was the mayor's side business, carrying all the finest accessories and latest trends in vape paraphernalia. 

It was a slow business at first, mainly because there were only three other adults who lived in the town, but slowly word started getting around that Milfy's Vape Shop had the best quality vapes around and soon enough people traveled from all over to visit the fine vape purveyors. 

It was Saturday night, the busiest night for the vape shop. Sportacus was out of his favorite sports candy vape liquid blend and he flippity flopped on out of the airship to go get more. Robbie Rotten, too, was out on the prowl for a solid vape, but his was usually the more elicit kind, if you catch my drift. Milfy kept a supply of that good good in the back for....trusted customers. 

Robbie was purchasing his under the table merchandise when Sportacus flipped and flopped into the store, extra as always. 

"Hi Robbie! Hi Milford!" He exclaimed jubilantly, managing to wave and handspring at the same time. "What you got there?" 

"Nothing," Robbie said quickly, stuffing his goods into his pocket. 

"Oh no, Robbie, that's not ~healthy~," Sportacus said. 

"It's medicinal," Robbie said. 

"Here, try this! It's my custom blend of sports candy vape liquid. Very nice," Sportacus said.

"No," Robbie said and ran from Milfy's Vape Shop. 

But little did he know that his bag had gotten switched with Sportacus's! He filled up his vape pen in the dark and started vaping. He tasted the sports candy, but it was too late. The transformation had begun. 

Robbie Rotten couldn't have any sports candy, or he would begin to morph into whatever sports candy he had eaten. It's why he never ate anything fresh or healthy. 

But, as he felt his body begin to transform, a terrible realization came over him. 

The vape was a mixture of fruits. 

He was going to become a mutant fruit blob. 

Robbie choked back a sob as he began to turn a splotchy red and purple mottled pattern. 

"I can never emerge," he said, wiping away tears. "Now I'll never have a chance with....with that Sportakush."

Meanwhile, Sportacus was vaping all the wacky tobacky when his crystal went off. He made his way to Robbie's lair, and slid down the chute. 

"Robbie, you're beautiful," Sportacus said. 

And then they made out anyway because fruit is Sportacus's biggest kink.


End file.
